


Make My Heart Flutter

by tinyheartless



Series: Promptis Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Prompto, Dad! Cor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Noctis, M/M, Mutual Pining, also noct is still the prince, he's prompto's dad obvs, that's kinda implied, that's mentioned, these bois are awkward nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: In this world, everyone has a soulmate. Each set of soulmates have marks specific to them, and when they first touch each other’s mark, they glow a bright blue.Prompto is conflicted. Because of something that happened in the past, he doesn't want to be involved with whoever his soulmate is. His main problem is that he's pining over Noctis, and he isn't sure who Noct's soulmate is. He also doesn't realize that Noctis is also pining over him and is experiecing his own feelings of confliction.Day 3 of Promptis Week 2018: mutual piningDay 6 of Promptis Week 2018: soulmate au





	1. Pining Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing pining, so this week is giving me some practice with new things.  
> 

It’s summer. 

Prompto almost forgets that, because he wakes up to his alarm ringing. He still likes to keep an alarm on, though not for as early as he’d need for a typical school day, so he can go on his morning runs. He learned the hard way that it’s a lot better to do it earlier in the day, while it’s still somewhat cool outside. He only slept in a tank and shorts, so he just throws on a jacket and slips into his shoes before leaving. With the path that he takes, he usually spends around an hour or more just running. He starts within the neighborhood, but ends up on a trail near a park.

Prompto is on his way back to his house around eleven, and he gets a random text from Noct to meet him at the arcade. As someone who’s very close to Noct, it’s surprising. He’s pretty sure Noctis sleeps in until noon, at least. But he gets excited, nonetheless. It takes him less time than usual to get back home. 

When he walks in the house, he finds his dad finally awake and sitting in the kitchen.

“Hey.” He says, walking up the stairs.

“If you come back down quick enough, you could eat your breakfast while it’s still hot.” Cor yells after him. 

He takes the quickest shower that he’s probably ever taken in his life, and changes as fast as he can without falling over. By the time he makes it to the kitchen, his dad is already rinsing off his own plate. He still ends up needing to reheat the food. 

“You know you’re almost as bad as Noct with how late you sleep in.”

“Yeah, well, I work late hours, Prom. And, I’m old. You should consider yourself lucky that I even bother to make you food in the morning.”

The microwave beeps, and he takes his omelette to the table with him, sitting in front of his dad.

“It’s nice that  _ you _ have an excuse at least.”

He takes a bite when his dad says, “You talk about him a lot, don’t you?”

He doesn’t quite breath and swallow his food at the right time, and ends up choking for a second. “...What? I mean, yeah, I guess so.”

“Is he your boyfriend or something?”

Prom is glad he waited to try eating again. But, now his heart is beating a little too fast, and he’s pretty sure his face is getting pink. He also forgot that his dad knows he’s bisexual.

He laughs, nervously. “Haha, you’re funny, dad. Like the Prince of Lucis would want to date a commoner…” 

It kind of hurts. He does  _ like _ Noct. Sometimes he wonders if Noct can even date anyone or marry anyone that isn’t someone his father picked out for him, but then he catches himself. He isn’t even his soulmate. Sometimes he forgets that people have those, because he’d rather not have anything to do with them. 

“You never know. You two are pretty close.”

“Okay, first of all, I never even said that I like him...like that.”

Cor gets up from his chair, and puts a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m your dad, Prom. You don’t need to actually tell me for me to know these things.”

He heads to the living room, leaving Prompto with a slightly pink face, still trying to eat in the kitchen. 

“Anywaaay, can you drop me off at the arcade?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you to see your boyfriend.” He teases. 

“I  _ hate _ you.” 

  
  


Noctis is already at the arcade when Prompto texts him, telling him that he’s here. He walks through the front, back outside, to look for him. He comes out just in time to find him getting out of his dad’s car near the entrance. Prom turns back to tell his dad something before he closes the door and he drives off. He quickly sees Noct, and runs over to him. 

“Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Prom says.

“Yeah, it’s been a few weeks, hasn’t it?” 

Noct leads him into the arcade as they talk.

“You mind explaining why I got a text from you during actual morning hours? You’re usually still dead then, unless you have royal shit to do.”

They pass by a set of Mario Kart machines, where a lot of teens are crowding around the people actually playing. Prom instinctively presses closer to Noctis, so they can pass by. Noct tries to ignore it, but his heart skips a beat anyway. 

“For the past few weeks I’ve had a  _ bunch _ of ‘royal shit’ to do, actually. Today I got a break, but then Ignis came to wake me up. He doesn’t want me ruining my sleep schedule, because I’m gonna be busy for the rest of the week again.”

“That sucks. Wait, can I play pinball? Sorry…”

Noct hands him some tokens. “It’s cool.”

His fingers burn where Prom’s touches him to pick up the tokens. He gets a random thought about how nice it would be to hold Prom’s hand, but he quickly pushes it to the back of his brain. He watches Prompto as he begins to play. 

“So, does that mean I’m not gonna see you for a while, again?” He says, almost sadly.

The way he says it makes Noct feel weirdly good. Prompto misses him. That means he likes spending time with him. 

“Well, I guess. We’re going to Altissia for like a week and a half. Technically, I don’t need to go, but my dad wants me to.”

“Are you gonna see Luna?”

“Maybe. It would be nice, so I wouldn’t have to be bored.”

Suddenly, the game ends, but he ends up winning a lot of tickets, like usual. Prom goes to collect them. 

Noct remembers he wanted to ask him something. “Hey, Pr-”

Someone yelling behind them interrupts Noct. They turn around to find two girls reaching for the same game. Noct assumes it was one of the girls standing next to them that screamed in shock. Both of them had their hands on the same joystick, inevitably making their hands touch. Bright blue glowed in a specific shape on one of the girls hands, while the other has the same glowing mark peeking below her pants, on her ankle. 

They both found their soulmate. 

The sight makes Prom sick to his stomach. Suddenly, Prompto grabs Noct’s arm and starts walking with him to the other side of the arcade. 

“Prom? Are you okay?”

He looks at him with the same cheery face. “Yeah, I just remembered I wanna challenge you to air hockey.” 

  
  


They spend another hour in the arcade, playing random games, before Noct has to go home. They start walking to the park, where it’s a lot easier to get picked up.

“How’s your break been so far? Aside from your princely duties, I mean.” 

“It’s been okay, I guess. There’s no stress to deal with about school. No homework, no tests, or anything like that. It’d be better if I wasn’t so busy, though.”

“So you could sleep all day?”

" _Yeah_ .”

They get to the center of the park, where the fountain is. Noctis feels his phone vibrate, and, looking around, he finds Ignis parked nearby. 

“I have to go. Do you need a ride?”

Prompto pulls out his phone. “No, I think my dad’s picking me up.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with waiting alone?”

“I’m good, Noct.”

“Alright.”

He starts to walk away, but then he realizes he never got to ask Prompto that one thing. 

“Wait, I almost forgot…

I think we’re coming back next friday, so my dad’s gonna finally let me have a vacation, and he’s letting me go to our lake house.” Noct’s nose wrinkles at his own statement; He hates sounding like a snobby, rich kid. “Obviously Gladio and Specs are coming with me, but I’d like it if you came, too.”

Prompto ignores it when he feels his heart skip a beat.

“Um, yeah, sure.”

“You will?”

“Yeah. I mean, if I don’t take the chance now, then I’ll probably never see a beautiful lake house in my entire life, right?” He jokes. 

“Cool. I’ll probably text you later about it.” He ruffles Prompto’s hair, purposefully messing it up. “See ya’.”

“Dammit, Noct…!”

Noctis laughs, sprinting to the Regalia.

 

Prompto watches Noct run away with a stupid smile on his face. It makes him feel conflicted when Noct does that. It seems endearing, while at the same time he hates him for doing it. Not just because he ruins his hair, but it also makes his stomach flutter, which gives him a bittersweet feeling. He runs his own fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it, almost missing Noct’s fingers in his hair. 

He can’t help but feel like this trip is going to be very difficult for him. 


	2. Soulmates, Part 1: The First Two Days

It’s the late afternoon on Friday, when Noctis picks up Prompto. 

He gets in the passenger seat of the Regalia, since Noct and Gladio take up the back. Ignis drives them to the lake, and it doesn’t take long to get out there. It’s just a couple hours.

They’re only staying for the weekend, so he brings a backpack with extra clothes in it, and other essentials. He’s also kind of nervous, because he’s never stayed at the same place with all three of them. It’s usually just been Noctis, and sometimes Ignis when he overworks himself. 

They pull up to the lake house. It sits close to the water, the lake in it’s backyard, and there’s a dock farther down, to the right. The sun is setting by now, and the light reflects off the many windows of the house. The first thing Prompto thinks about when he sees it is how  _ expensive  _ it probably is. 

When Ignis parks the car, him and Gladio go to the trunk to collect bags. They don’t ask for help, so there must not be too many of them. Prom vaguely wonders if Ignis brought food to cook, hence the reason for the bags, but he doesn’t get to find out at the moment since Noct is pulling him to the house the second he gets out. They walk around to the front and Noct takes the key out of his pocket, unlocking the door. They enter the house and immediately enter the living room. The furniture also looks very expensive, and everything is shiny and free of dust. 

“It’s so clean.” Prom says. 

“Yeah, I think we have family members that visit sometimes. It probably gets cleaned while they’re here.” Noct says, sitting on the couch.

Prompto still stands by the door, almost in awe of how nice the interior of the house looks. Noct eyes him. 

“Do you wanna come sit down?”

Prom stops looking around the room long enough to look at Noct.

“Uh, I dunno. I’m kind of afraid to touch anything, to be honest.”

Noct laughs at him. “It’s fine, really. Just try not to break anything, otherwise my dad’ll get mad at me.”

  
  


They didn’t plan to do much for today, because once they got settled in, it was already night. There’s around five bedrooms in the house, so they each claimed one to stay in, before dinner. Prompto and Noct chose rooms next door to each other. Gladio and Ignis chose to stay in the rooms opposite to them. They all threw their bags into their chosen rooms earlier to claim them. 

After eating dinner, Prompto escapes to his room, because his dad is calling him. He’s just calling him to check up on him. Even though he could totally text him, Prom knows he prefers to call. When his dad starts mentioning something about Noct, he sarcastically tells him goodbye. His dad finally lets him hang up. Just as he looks down at his phone, after ending the call, Noctis knocks on his door. He pushes the door open more, stepping into the room. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Dad just wanted to check on me.”

Noct walks across the room and sits next to him on the bed. 

“I think my dad’s done that like three times today.”

“He wants to make sure his little prince is safe.”

“I know, but it’d be nice if he didn’t feel like he had to check three times to make sure.”

“He misses you already.” Prom says, pinching Noct’s cheek. 

Noct lazily swats at his hand, smiling but shaking his head in disapproval. Prom looks at him while he does it. He  _ really  _ looks at him, and notices how exhausted Noct looks. He’s kind of swaying as he sits, trying to make himself stay awake. His eyes are heavy, and he’s also slouching more than normal.

“You should go to bed. It looks like the past few weeks are finally catching up with you.”

“Feels like it, too.”

Noct leans forward, towards Prom, and he, unexpectedly, lies his head on his shoulder. Prom’s heart hammers in his chest. He knows that this is normal for them, especially when Noct is tired. The casual touching. But, it’s been so long since he’s really hung out with him, that it’s like he forgot about it and has to get used to it all over again. It feels nice having him so close. He slowly raises an arm and puts it on Noct’s shoulder. It feels tempting to run his fingers through Noct’s hair, but he doesn’t. Prom rubs his shoulder, instead.

“You should go sleep.” He shakes Noct. “Hurry, before you fall asleep on me.”

“Doesn’t sound like a  _ bad _ idea, though.”

Prom enjoys the feeling of his heart fluttering for all of two seconds, before he makes Noct sit upright again.

“I think you’ll be more comfortable in your own bed. Besides, you’ll just have to walk back to your room in the morning to change.”

“I know.” He whines.

Noct finally gets up, and mutters a “goodnight” before leaving Prom’s room. 

This trip is already challenging his emotions, and it’s only been one day. 

  
  


On Saturday morning, Iggy and Gladio wake them up at eight a.m. with a surprise plan. They wanna use the boat, that Prompto wasn’t even aware was out there, to go out onto the lake. The only thing that makes him feel better is seeing Noct’s face when he realizes he can fish. 

They spend a few hours out there. Iggy and Gladio seem to enjoy just being out on the water. Prompto tries to enjoy it by taking some nice photos. Noct just likes the fishing part of it. Later, Prom ends up with a count of ten fish he caught, but immediately let back out into the water. He takes a photo of every single one, along with some photos of Noct and the bright, blue water. After they get back and dock the boat, they decide to eat. 

Gladio ends up coming up with the great, or to Prompto, bad, idea of going hiking. To Prom’s surprise, it actually starts out kind of nice, but he knows he’ll be really tired and overheated later. Once again, Prompto takes a lot of photos. He even catches some candids of the guys, especially Noct. Most of the path is under the shade of the trees in the woods that surround the house. Suddenly, Noct starts messing with him. He purposely bumps into him, and Prom does it back. Only, the third time he goes to push at Noct, he runs away from him. He chases him up the path, passing Gladio and Ignis. 

“Don’t go too far, now!” Ignis yells after them. 

When Prom catches him, they fall into a heap in the dirt, laughing. 

  
  


The sun is setting when they come back to the house. Prom thinks they can finally catch a break, but Noct wants to play video games. Conveniently, they keep a Wii U there. They all make the wise decision to play Mario Kart. Ignis plays as Toad, Gladio plays as Princess Peach, Noctis plays as Shy Guy, and Prompto plays as Yoshi. 

Despite Noctis and Prompto playing video games more often than Ignis or Gladio, they do quite terribly. They keep sabotaging each other, and they both end up stuck behind fifth place for a lot of the rounds. Meanwhile, Gladio consistently keeps second place. And Ignis keeps at first, effectively racking up enough points to win against everyone else.  

  
  


After dinner, Noctis and Prompto gain their second winds, while Ignis and Gladio end up going to bed early. Noct and Prom find themselves outside, lying on their backs on the dock. 

“I can’t believe I’m still awake right now.” Noct says.

“I can’t believe it, either.”

“I’m gonna be pissed if they wake us up  _ that _ early again, tomorrow.”

“Same. I’m probably gonna be dead tomorrow.” Prom says. Noct hums. 

For a few minutes, it’s silent.

Prompto, ironically, kind of feels restless now that they can relax. He at least enjoys the comfortable silence between them. 

Eventually one of them has to break it. It’s Noct who does so.

“Hey.” He says.

“What?”

“Wanna go for a swim?” Noct asks.

“Um, I don’t know about that…”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean ‘why not’? We’re not wearing swimsuits, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna walk back with wet clothes.”

“Then,...let’s skinny dip.” 

Noct stands up, already going to pull his shirt off. Prompto tears his eyes away from him, heart beating way too fast.

“Are you crazy?”

“I mean, just a little.” 

Prom rolls his eyes, even though he knows Noct can’t see him because of how dark it is outside. He stubbornly stays unmoving on the dock. 

“C’mon, Prom. There’s like no one here, and it’ll be fun.”

He thinks about it for a moment. It would be very nerve racking to be naked, technically in public, and not just naked in public, but also in front of someone he has an embarrassingly intense crush on. 

His heart is beating a little too fast from the anxiety, but he finally just thinks,  _ fuck it _ . He also takes his shirt off. Noct gives him a smirk, and starts stripping off his pants. Before Prompto can mentally talk himself out of it, he stands up and copies Noct in trying to take off his pants. He’s pointedly looking the other way, so he doesn’t realize Noct is done until he hears a big splash. He turns around, hands still on his zipper, and sees Noct’s head resurface. 

“You coming in or what?”

“Don’t rush me.”

Noct laughs, and he plugs his nose before plunging back underwater. Probably to give him some privacy. Prompto wills his anxiety away and strips off the rest of his clothes really quickly. He hesitates with his wrist band, because Noct has never seen his mark before. But it’s so dark, he figures he might not even notice it, so he takes it off, putting it in the pocket of his jeans. Instead of jumping straight into the water, he sits on the dock and scoots in. The water is ridiculously cold, which he should’ve expected. He tries to ignore it, so he can let Noct breathe again. He taps him on the shoulder and he comes back up. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi, now remind me, why the hell are we doing this, again?”

“Because, we’re having fun.”

Suddenly, Noct splashes him in the face. It’s shocking, not only because it was unexpected, but it’s also really cold on the skin exposed to the air and wind. Prompto retaliates by splashing him back, with more force. It initiates a full blown splash fight. With how loud they’re laughing and how loud the water is, Prompto almost expects them to wake up Gladio and Ignis. But, yeah, he has to admit, it’s kind of fun.

The fight goes on for longer than it really needs to. Prompto uses both of his arms to rapid fire splash water at Noct and he gives in.

‘Okay! Okay! I surrender!” Noct covers his face with both of his arms, and he turns around, exposing his back to Prompto. 

He finally relents. Prom looks at Noct’s back and fear strikes him. He instantly feels dread hit him, but at the same time, he feels curious. He swims closer to Noct, realizing his mark has been on his back this entire time. 

It looks like the mark that Prompto has. 

He subconsciously reaches out, and he touches the mark. The instant his fingers meet Noct’s skin, he feels euphoric, like an intense connection has been established. Prom feels dizzy with the emotion. Goosebumps form all over his body. He feels satisfied and complete. Both of their marks glow that iconic bright blue, and once it stops, the glow disappearing, the dread fills Prompto again. He pulls his hand away, feeling his fight or flight response trigger within him. Noct turns around and looks at him with bright eyes. He’s just as surprised as Prom is, and he distantly realizes, Noct just felt what he had felt, all those emotions stirring within him. Noct looks at him like he’s the  _ best _ thing he’s ever seen. It makes him feel good, his heart fluttering and melting, but it also  _ hurts _ and feels wrong. 

Noct reaches for his hand, and Prom tries so hard not to pull away, tries to let himself enjoy it. He, reluctantly, lets Noct look at his mark. 

“It’s you.” Noctis says it like it’s the most pleasant surprise to him. 

Tears sting Prom’s eyes. He  _ wants _ this. He wants to accept that he’s his soulmate. His fucking  _ crush _ , for fuck’s sake, but he  _ can’t _ . The feeling of dread just worsens, so he pulls away from Noct. 

“Prom?”

The tears begin to fall down his face. “I’m sorry, Noct. I just-I can’t…”

Prompto swims back to the dock, and Noct tries to follow him. He grabs Prom’s shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Prompto’s body completely tenses. “Please, don’t touch me.”

Noct quickly takes his hand away.

“Can you just...can I be alone for a bit?”

Noct nods. When Prompto looks at him, his look of awe is replaced with sad eyes. He looks confused, but also hurt. It makes Prom feel terrible. He climbs up the dock and pulls on his clothes, ignoring how his wet body makes water seep into them, before sprinting back to the house. 


	3. Soulmates, Part 2: Overcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally finished it. I never expected this to be so long.   
> If you stuck around for the end, then I have to say thank you for that. You're one of the main reasons I made myself finish this.   
> Writing multi-chaptered fics is a challenge for me.

Prompto wakes up the next morning with the feeling of dread still in the pit of his stomach. He’s glad that he made himself exhausted enough to sleep yesterday, otherwise he would have slept really terribly.

The scene from last night replays in his head. The feeling of euphoria, the marks glowing together, and Noct’s face when he turned around. He doesn’t want to go downstairs, knowing that he will eventually run into Noct, but he also doesn’t want Ignis or Gladio to find out that something is wrong. 

He lies in bed for longer than he usually does. It’s so long that he actually hears Gladio talking to Noct in the other room, trying to get him out of bed. He hears a knock on his door. Ignis opens it. 

“Prompto, are you alright?”

He sits up in bed. Prom is always up before Noct is, so of course Ignis would be concerned. 

“Yeah, sorry. I guess, I was just really tired.” 

“You were quite active yesterday.” He agrees. “Come down for breakfast, when you’re ready.”

He shuts the door, and Prompto sighs. He goes to smooth down his bedhead and realizes that his hands are shaking. Outside his door, he hears Noct and Gladio talking as they pass by to go downstairs. He takes a deep breath. Prom slept in only a shirt and boxers, so he throws on some sweats before opening his door and meeting all three of them down there. 

When he turns the corner, out of the hallway, into the kitchen, he catches Noct’s eye. They make eye contact, causing Prompto to freeze for a second. He makes a point of looking away from Noct’s direction as he grabs a plate of food from Iggy and sits a few chairs away from Noct. Iggy chooses to sit in front of him, which seems slightly comforting. 

Prompto really isn’t that hungry. His appetite having left when he woke up feeling anxious. He forces himself to eat, though, because he knows he should eat, and he doesn’t want the guys to think he’s sick. They mostly eat in silence, but otherwise, it’s usually Gladio and Ignis dominating the conversation. Noct makes some comments here and there, while Prom finds himself spacing out. 

“Why so quiet, Blondie?” Gladio asks. 

Prompto comes back to reality. “Oh. Just tired, y’know?”

“So much so that I found him still sleeping in while you were trying to wake Noct.” Ignis says. 

Gladio hums. “Fresh air does that to ya’.”

Prom has a feeling they don’t fully believe him.

They finish eating, and Ignis takes his and Gladio’s plate to the sink.

“Gladio and I are going to go on a walk. I don’t suppose either of you wish to join us?”

“I think I’m gonna shower, actually.” Prom says, quickly. 

He gets up, and goes to hand his plate to Iggy. 

“I’m good. I’ve had enough of being outside. I’ll just play video games or something.”

“Alright, but we better not catch you napping, your Highness.”

Prompto rushes upstairs. Once he’s in his room, he shuts the door. He wasn’t completely lying, he actually does want to shower, so he does. He’s grateful that their rooms have their own bathrooms. 

  
  


When Prom gets out of the shower and changes into new clothes, he decides to go back downstairs. He just wants to leave the house, and maybe go on a walk by himself to clear his mind. He doesn’t expect Noct to be downstairs, thinking he actually went to go nap in secret, but he is. Prompto sees him across the room, lying on the couch, doing something on his phone. Noct looks up and makes eye contact with him, again. He sees Noct sit up, leaning on his arm. It startles him how quickly he reacts to seeing him.

“We should talk.” Noct says. 

“I don’t think we need to.”

Prompto starts moving towards the back sliding door. 

Noct gets up, walking after him. “Prom.”

He moves faster, grabbing and swinging the door open. 

“Prom, please.” 

Noct follows him out, running in front of him and holding his arms out to prevent Prompto from slipping away. 

“Just five minutes…? You don’t need to say anything; you can just listen.”

Prom furrows his brow. He’s kind of trapped, like he feared after finding Noct still awake. He wishes he just stayed locked in his room. 

He looks at Noct’s face. His eyes are pleading, and it makes him feel guilty. 

“...I’m listening.”

Noct gestures to the set of chairs on the back porch. “Let’s sit down.”

Prom sits in the chair nearest to the back door, and Noct sits next to him.

For the first time ever, there’s an uncomfortable silence between them, the air thick with tension. 

“I don’t know how to start this, so I’ll just be blunt.” Noct says, sighing. “I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Prompto tears his gaze away from the ground and looks at Noct, surprised. 

“I used to feel weird about it, because I never expected you to be my soulmate. It’s like I felt guilty for liking someone that I thought wasn’t my soulmate.

About last night…I was just really happy. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But, I know you’ve always hated talking about soulmates and the marks. You never told me why. Just, I guess I’m trying to ask…do you not want this?”

Prom stalls for a second. It’s not unheard of for soulmates to choose to stay platonic and instead find other people, in similar situations, to date. But, that’s not what he wants. 

“No, I  _ do _ . I do want this.” Prom says. 

“Then, what’s freaking you out?”

“I don’t know. I’m just...scared.” 

“Why are you scared?”

Prompto sighs. 

“I guess…” He thinks. “My mom. I never told you about her, did I?”

“Now that you mention it, I don’t think so. I just assumed she wasn’t around anymore.”

“It’s kind of the opposite. Actually, my dad had to leave her. I think I’m just scared, because I expected the relationship between soulmates to be very passionate and loving. But, it wasn’t like that for my parents.”

He pauses. Noct doesn’t say anything. He looks at Prom expectedly, wanting him to continue. 

“My mom was very abusive and manipulative. One minute she was screaming at my dad and throwing things, trying to hurt him, then the next she was begging him to forgive her. As I got older, she only got worse. One day, my dad just decided to leave. He was so terrified, it hurt just to look at him. I mean, usually, your parents give you kind of like a first impression of what romantic relationships look like, so I guess seeing that just gave me this terrible idea of what life would be like after finding your soulmate. Dad never wanted to talk about soulmates after that, so I assumed this was a universal experience. It was... _ surreal _ seeing people talk about their soulmates and seeing some actually find each other, when I got older. They looked happy. They acted like it was the best thing in the world. It gave me mixed feelings, but whenever I thought about the fact that I’d find mine one day, I just felt so full of dread. And...it’s stupid, but after we met, I started to like you, and I hated myself for it. I should have felt happy last night, but it was...triggering. I couldn’t help how anxious I felt.”

After he lets his words sink in, he can’t believe he let himself be so vulnerable. He feels his wrist, where his soul mark is, start burning. Noct moves his chair closer to him. He grabs Prom’s hand, and he feels Noct move him so he can rest Prom’s head on his shoulder. It isn’t until then, that Prompto realizes he started crying. He doesn’t think he’s ever actually talked about this with anyone.

“You know I would never do that to you, right?” Noct says, softly.

Prompto has known Noct for a long time. They’re really good at communication. They tell each other when they don’t like something one of them does, and they talk it through. There hasn’t been any instances where Noctis has proven to Prom that he doesn’t care about his comfort or his feelings. So, in reality, Noct doesn’t seem like someone who would try to make Prom’s life terrible. He wouldn’t hurt him, physically or otherwise. It seems like he’d do quite the opposite. But, his brain keeps bothering him with “what if”s and memories of the past. 

“I know…”

“If you’re really okay with this, then we can take it slow. Nothing has to be all that different between us. I just want you to feel comfortable around me.”

Prom just nods and pulls away. Noct wipes the remaining tears off Prom’s face. 

“So, wanna play King’s Knight with me?” Noct says.

Prom snorts. 

“Sure.”

  
  


Noctis wanted a real, lazy Sunday, so they all just stayed in the house and did basically nothing. Gladio read for most of the day. Ignis was typing away on his laptop, always wanting to busy himself. Prompto played Mario Kart with Noctis, again.

Now, Prom lies awake in his bed, unable to sleep. He’s finally alone with no distractions, which makes his brain able to focus on the conversation he had with Noct earlier. He can trust Noctis. He knows this. And he does. It’s just going to take some getting used to, the fact that they’re soulmates. He tries not to focus on that aspect too much, and it makes him feel more comfortable. The fact that he’s liked him for a long time, always wanting to hug him or hold hands with him, and now that they’ve figured this out, it makes him feel kind of excited. They could technically do those things now, and it wouldn’t feel awkward. If he just focuses on that, he feels better. It’s this mix of emotions keeping him up.  

He tries lying on his stomach to get comfortable enough to, maybe, fall asleep, when his phone vibrates on the nightstand next to him. He opens his phone to find a message from Noct.  _ You still up? _

Prompto finds it weird that he’s still awake, because he’s _Noct_. He loves sleeping. Although he’s surprised, he just casually texts back. _Yeah, can’t sleep._

His message comes a few seconds later.  _ Me neither.  _

For some reason, he kinda just wants to see him. Prom also wants to push himself to be more close with Noct. Maybe it’ll help him get over his weird, soulmate aversion problem. Before he second guesses himself, he types out a message to him and sends it.  _ Can I come sleep in your bed with you? _

Not too long after he sends it, he sees that Noct read it. He doesn’t respond right away. This leaves Prom screaming internally at himself. But then, a new message appears.  _ Yes. _

He basically gets an adrenaline rush just from reading the message. He pushes the blankets off himself, and goes to stand, his legs feeling like jelly. Thankfully the doors are kind of quiet, making it easy for him to open and close his, without Ignis or Gladio noticing. His hand hovers over the doorknob on Noct’s door. He takes a deep breath and opens it. 

He sees Noct sit up in bed as he opens the door. 

“Hey.” Noct says. 

Prom closes the door and walks over to him. “Hey.”

Noct scoots closer to the wall and lifts the blanket, so he can get in. They both lie on their side, facing each other. The bed is big enough for both of them, so they don’t have to be too close to each other. Prompto finds himself wanting to be close to him, anyway. 

He wraps an arm around Noct’s waist, heart pounding. 

“Is this really okay?” Noct asks.

Prom pulls him closer to his body. 

“ _ I  _ came into  _ your _ room, didn’t I?” He whispers. 

He feels Noct move his arm, and then he feels a finger tracing his jawline. He leans into the touch. Noct’s hand travels to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Prom tucks his head under Noct’s chin. He feels fingers run through his hair. He half expected it to be too warm in the same bed with him, but the warmth emanating from Noct’s body is actually comforting. He feels all the tension release from his body, finally relaxed. 

He actually feels himself falling asleep. Before he completely goes under, he feels Noct’s fingers slow down and stop moving, now just resting in his hair. The last thought he has before falling asleep is…

_ It’ll be okay _ .

  
  


The next morning, Ignis and Gladio definitely figure it out. They find their bodies intertwined, still cuddling, and they notice the mark on Prompto’s arm, unhidden. Noct’s shown them his mark before, and Gladio has seen it a few times when he’s taken his shirt off after they’ve worked out together. They know immediately. It explains why they were acting so weird yesterday morning. 

They leave today, so they start packing things up themselves. Gladio lets them sleep in longer, not wanting to disturb them.

  
  
  
  


It’s a few weeks later. Noctis wasn’t busy for once, so he let Prompto come over to his apartment. 

Prom feels himself waking up, which is weird because he doesn’t remember falling asleep. Once he realizes it’s still  _ daytime _ , and he’s on  _ Noctis’s couch _ , he jerks awake. He feels fingers running through his hair again, and a hand rubbing his arm. Noct coos at him, trying to get him to relax enough to continue sleeping. He vaguely starts to notice his head is on Noct’s lap. 

“Sorry. Didn’t know I fell asleep. Should’a woke me up.” He slurs.

“You’re fine. You looked hella tired, so I was gonna let you sleep.” 

Prom situates himself, so he’s up and leaning against Noct’s torso. He glances at the TV, noticing some random movie playing in the background. 

“I should try to stay awake, though. I’ll fuck up my sleep schedule.”

“Did you even sleep last night?” Noct asks. 

“Not really. I was...kinda planning on telling my dad about you being my soulmate, and I was too anxious about it to sleep.”

“You really told him?” 

Prom nods.

“What did he say?” He asks, concerned.

“He said...he’s happy, for me.”

“Okay, that’s _ good _ . Kind of unexpected, but really good.”

“I don’t even know why I was scared to tell him, he’s always really liked you. He even teases me about you.”

“Wait, really?” He smirks.

“Yeah, it’s slightly annoying.” Prom says. “Anyway, I don’t have to be home for a few more hours, so what do you wanna do?”

“Well, I kinda wanted to cuddle, but you might fall asleep so…”

Prom reaches for the remote.

“Yeah? Maybe I won’t, you don’t know that, here let me put a better movie on so I don’t fall asleep.”

Noctis actually giggles at his little outburst. Hearing it makes Prompto’s heart flutter. 

He thinks he could get used to that feeling, without any fear directly following it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> feel free to yell at me on twitter/tumblr: @tinyheartless


End file.
